1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Background
Display apparatuses may be apparatuses for visually displaying images such as televisions or monitors. In recent years, liquid crystal display apparatuses as flat panel displays form a majority in the market. Such a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel and a backlight unit for providing light to the display panel.
The backlight unit may be classified into an edge type backlight unit and a direct type backlight unit according to a position of a light source unit that emits light. In the edge type backlight unit, a light source unit is disposed on a side surface of a rear side of the display panel, in the direct type backlight unit, a light source unit is disposed at a rear side of a display panel to face the display panel.
An edge type display apparatus according to the related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2013-0024018. In the edge type backlight unit, since the light source unit is disposed on the side surface, a light guide plate for inducing light emitted from the side surface to a front side of the display panel is provided. The light guide plate occupies a large volume within the display apparatus.
In recent years, various attempts for providing an edge type backlight unit from which a light guide plate is removed to realize slimness of a display apparatus in consideration of the latest slimness trend, so-called, an edge type display apparatus without a light guide plate are being carried out in liquid crystal display apparatus markets. However, when the light guide plate is removed from the edge type backlight unit, it may be difficult to realize optimum image quality.
Thus, an edge type backlight unit that is capable of realizing optimum image quality without providing the light guide plate by reflecting the latest slimness trend and a display apparatus including the same are required.